The Way of the Ninja
by HarlequinArtist
Summary: We all know the story behind Naruto, but what about another ninja team that passed with Konoha's Rookie 9? This is the tale of Team 6, a collaboration story between myself and Draco. Done in Kishimoto's world, but with few of his characters. ENJOY!
1. The Twins

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing involved with Naruto. That belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. Oh, I do own my OC's though! Oh and Soki belongs to Draco ^.^

*Prologue*

An ANBU flitted from branch to branch on the way back to Konohagakure. It had been a routine assassination mission, and now she was returning home. She heard a sound and dropped silently to the forest floor, her katana out, in a ready stance. She looked around and heard the noise again She stepped through the bushes and followed the sound to a clearing. In the clearing was a half rotted corpse, it was curled around something on the ground, its gaping maw of fangs frozen in a snarl. The ANBU walked closer to the corpse and rolled it over with her katana. The corpse flipped over revealing two purple-haired infants on the ground. They were identical with light purple eyes and pointed ears. The ANBU bent down to the infants and they both looked at her curiously. One twin yawned revealing tiny little fangs. The ANBU jerked back momentarily before picking both infants up, and continuing home.

(break)

Umino Sango entered the Hokage's office. She had changed out of her ANBU uniform and had brought the twins to Sandaime's office.

"What do we have here, Sango-chan?" the old man asked.

" I found them on my way back from my mission, Hokage-sama. Their mother was dead."

Sarutobi looked at the twins momentarily before smiling.

"And how did the mission go?"

"A complete success Hokage-sama, the target was silenced."

"Very good, and what are we going to do with these two?"

"I was hoping to petition the council to adopt them Hokage-sama."

The Hokage looked contemplative.

"I have no actual problem with this, Sango-chan, but as both infants are demons, the Council may make an issue of it. I'll make my approval known of course." He said, smiling.

Sango beamed at the older man and bowed.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama"

(break)

Iruka headed to his class, holding the hands of twin nieces. Their mother was away on a mission and both girls were staying with him, and it was their first day at the Academy. He also wanted to introduce them also to Naruto. He stepped into the classroom and let go of the two girls' hands.

"Class, today I'd like to introduce Umino Renko and Umino Ranko. They will be joining the class from now on and I want you to make them feel welcome." He said sternly.

A pink haired girl three rows up raised her hand.

"Sensei, are they related to you?"

Iruka smiled a little.

"Hai, Sakura, they're my nieces."

With that done, he assigned the twins to sit between Naruto and the quiet and secluded Oni Soki. Iruka began the lessons and kept an eye on his two trouble making nieces.

Later on Iruka called a break and watched as the classroom cleared out, he felt two small forms barrel into his legs.

"Did you two enjoy the class?"

"Hai! It was really fun."

"We learned a lot Iruka-occhan!"

Both purple haired girls were beaming at him. Ranko had a lotus pinned against her left pigtail and Renko had a water lily pinned to her right pigtail. If Iruka didn't know the slight differences between his two nieces, he'd have mixed them up easily. He chuckled at the two before grabbing their hands.

"C'mon, you two, there's someone I want you to meet."

He lead them outside and searched the playground for the spiky blonde head of his favorite student. He spotted Naruto by himself in a sandbox playing and led them over.

"Naruto-kun."

The blonde looked up from the sand and looked apprehensively at the two girls with him.

"Naruto, I thought you'd like someone to play with. These are the daughters of my Aneue Sango, remember I told you they'd start school today?"

The blonde nodded and smiled timidly at the two purple haired girls and they stepped into the sandbox to start playing. Iruka grinned and noticed two of his students fighting and he sighed.

"SOKI STOP TRYING TO STRANGLE SASUKE!" he yelled going over to break up the fight, no doubt caused by Sasuke's fan-club

Renko and Ranko sat together across from Naruto and they played and it was the start of a beautiful, if not chaotic friendship.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I just wanted to post up here that even though Draco and I do not own the world, we do own our characters and whatever jutsu we come up with. We've been having trouble with someone stealing our characters and our jutsu so we wanted to nip this in the bud before it got out of hand.

Ranko, Renko, Miyuki, and Umino Sango belong to me, the Harlequin Artist. Any jutsu that I come up with, I'll put a claim on as I use them. Any opponents that I come up with will also be treated the same way as we use them.

Oni Soki, Kamikaze and any bad guys that are not featured in the Naruto anime/manga belong to Draco and solely to Draco. As we use them, we'll put claims on them.

HarlequinArtist


End file.
